Only Me! Sensei
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Sequel from Don't! Sensei. Hijikata itu memang tsundere dan keras kepala, tapi ada yang sedikit berbeda hari ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba bocah itu jadi 'nakal' seperti ini? Apa dia cemburu? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia bisa cemburu hanya karena pacarnya itu memeluk wanita lain kan? /Yaoi /GinxHiji /School AU /Teacher!Gintoki x Student!Hijikata /OoC /DLDR Happy reading


**Only Me! Sensei**

**Sakata Gintoki x Hijikata Toushirou**

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki sorachi**

**M for save**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

Sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, namun tidak sedikit yang pergi entah kemana dibawa oleh angin. Angin musim semi yang sudah siap memberikan semua semangatnya pagi ini. Seperti kepada beberapa murid yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka di tahun ajaran baru. Termasuk pula dengan seorang pemuda bernama Hijikata Toushirou.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan ringan di sepanjang koridor yang ramai. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah berada di kelas tiga, itu artinya akan lebih banyak hal yang harus ia hadapi. Jika saja tidak bersiap dari awal, mungkin kau akan kewalahan nantinya.

Dan jujur saja, walau terlihat santai namun Hijikata sebenarnya sangat gugup sekarang. Bukan gugup karena ini adalah hari pertama sekolah di tahun ajaran baru, tapi ada hal lain. Dan ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa mengatasi kegugupannya sekarang.

"Mou, kenapa Gin Sensei tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menemuinya sih?" Gumam Hijikata sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Dan sedari tadi pikirannya terus saja dipenuhi oleh seorang pria yang empat bulan lalu sudah berhasil menyingkirkan sifat keras kepala Hijikata dan mendapatkan hatinya.

Ya, siapa sangka, pasangan guru dan murid itu sudah berstatus 'kekasih'.

"Gin Sensei?"

Hijikata membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan perlahan dan melihat ke dalam. Sepi. Perpustakaan sangat sepi sekarang, mungkin karena orang orang sibuk untuk menyiapkan segala hal, seperti kegiatan klub, pemilihan perangkat kelas atau lainnya. Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak ada.

Hijikata melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk mencari pelaku yang memanggilnya kemari. "Sensei itu, dia yang menyuruhku datang, kenapa malah dia yang tidak terlihat?" Tanya Hijikata pada kesunyian tanpa ada balasan.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan melewati satu persatu rak mencari Sensei tercintanya. Dan barulah saat ia sampai di meja membaca, ia mendapati Senseinya itu malah tertidur dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat sebagai bantal. Hijikata menghela napasnya dan mendekati tempat Gintoki.

Ia duduk mengambil tempat di samping Gintoki dan menatap wajah yang tengah tertidur. "Dasar, kenapa kau malah ketiduran begini? Pemalas," Omel Hijikata pada pria yang tertidur itu. Lama hanya menatap saja, perlahan kedua sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. Dan tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Gintoki.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak dia memberikan kecupan itu, barulah wajahnya mendadak menjadi merah dengan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Hijikata Toushiro! Kenapa kau malah mengecupnya seperti itu?!" Ya, Hijikata terlihat bodoh saat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sekarang. Apalagi ia terus saja memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang ada di meja. "Bersyukurlah karena dia sedang tertidur dan kau tidak perlu menanggung malu! Ingat Toushiro! Sekali pun dia pacarmu, jangan pernah melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu, kalau tidak si brengsek itu akan makin sering menggodamu!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil brengsek?"

"Eh?" Mendengar suara barusan, Hijikata segera menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Gintoki yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk. Hijikata mendadak gugup. "T-tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa apa tadi," Jawabnya gagap.

"Hee," Gintoki yang baru saja bangun itu menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan jahilnya. "tapi aku yakin jika barusan itu kau memanggilku brengsek," Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hijikata.

Hijikata yang masih gugup mundur sedikit takut jika Gintoki mendengar suara jantungnya yang tidak stabil. "Kau hanya salah dengar, kau kan tidur," Balasnya dengan suara pelan dan terus mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain hal.

Gintoki menyeringai. "Apakah bibir manis ini tidak lelah berbohong, hm?" Baiklah, Gintoki sepertinya akan memulainya sekarang. Pria itu menyentuh kedua belah bibir _peach_ Hijikata dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"S-sensei," Panggil Hijikata saat menyadari jika sebelah tangan Gintoki yang melingkar di pinggangnya sudah membawanya ke atas pangkuan Gintoki. Kalau ini, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Hijikata untuk tidak memerah. Dia malu bukan main. Dan sekali pun Hijikata ingin turun dari pangkuan Gintoki, sudah pasti tidak bisa. Lihatlah seberapa posesif Gintoki memeluk pinggang Hijikata.

Gintoki tersenyum puas. "Kau manis sekali, Hijikata-kun~" Ucapnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Tch. Sensei, kau seperti om-om mesum saat bicara seperti itu," Komentar singkat Hijikata langsung memudarkan senyum di wajah Gintoki.

"Jangan mengatakan aku om-om, aku masih muda lho, 26 tahun, dan hanya selisih tujuh tahun darimu," Balasnya yang hanya di beri cibiran oleh Hijikata. Gintoki terkekeh gemas, ia suka sekali saat Hijikata terlihat seperti bocah begini.

Untuk beberapa menit, keduanya hanya diam saling menatap, barulah Hijikata memecah keheningan. "Ah, Sensei, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Gintoki tampaknya baru ingat juga jika yang awal memanggil Hijikata itu adalah dia. "Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya kangen," Jawabnya singkat namun tidak masuk akal bagi Hijikata.

Hijikata menghela napasnya. "Aku yakin jika kemarin kita sudah bertemu, lagipula, bukankah seharusnya para guru sibuk di hari pertama sekolah?"

"Tak apakan, sesekali aku memberikan para murid baru itu jam kosong,"

Hijikata hanya memutar matanya malas. Kadang dia heran, kenapa bisa guru pemalas seperti ini menjadi idola para siswi. Dan saat manik kelam Hijikata tidak sengaja mengarah ke pergelangan tangan Gintoki yang tengah mengelus kepalanya, ia menemukan benda berwarna cerah di sana dan segera mengambilnya. "Hm? Bukankah ini ikat rambut?" Ucapnya penasaran saat mengambil ikat rambut tersebut dari Gintoki.

"Hm, begitulah," Balas Gintoki sambil ikut memperhatikan ikat rambut yang kini sudah diambil oleh Hijikata.

Cukup lama Hijikata terfokus pada ikat rambut itu, dan barulah mulai bicara. "Ini sudah jelas ikat rambut seorang perempuan," Tiba-tiba nada bicara Hijikata terdengar dingin. Dan pandangan matanya pun terus saja memperhatikan ikat rambut yang ia pegang. Sepertinya anak ini akan bermain detektif dengan tersangka yang memangkunya sekarang. "Oh, lihatlah, aku menemukan sehelai rambut wanita disini, sepertinya ini milik orang lain kan, Gin Sensei?" Tanya Hijikata namun dengan pandangan yang masih belum lepas dari ikat rambut itu.

Gintoki menghela napasnya. "Kau mau bilang jika aku mendapatkannya dari seorang wanita ya?" Tanyanya balik sambil mengambil ikat rambut itu dari Hijikata membuat bocah SMA itu jadi cemberut. "jangan menuduhku yang aneh-aneh untuk sekarang,"

"Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata dugaan ku benar?" Hijikata memanyunkan bibirnya karena cemberut.

Gintoki memukul gemas kepala Hijikata. "Baka, sudah puluhan kali kau menuduhku bermain dengan perempuan lain, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang benar kan?" Hijikata masih terus menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan menyelidik. Melihatnya, Gintoki hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. "Apa sebegitu inginnya kau mendapatkan ciuman dariku sampai-sampai kau cemberut selama itu?" Tanyanya dengan lirikan menggodanya yang malah makin membuat Hijikata kesal. Walau ia akui jika ia menyukainya.

"Kalau ciuman kan kau biasanya tidak perlu menunggu sampai aku cemberut juga sudah kau curi setiap jamnya," Balasnya dengan wajah malas. Mendengarnya, Gintoki tersenyum puas dan memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah ciuman manis di bibir. Hanya sebentar, karena Hijikata segera turun dari pangkuannya. "Sensei, ayo kita pergi sekarang, aku juga ada kelas tau,"

Gintoki mengerang tidak mau. "Apa salahnya sih, membolos di hari pertama," Pria ini memang bukan contoh guru yang baik.

Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya saat Gintoki malah kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. "Serius, kenapa pemalas sepertimu bisa jadi guru sih?" Gumamnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Maa, kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ya," Pamitnya pada Gintoki. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, Hijikata memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Gintoki. Dan pemuda itu langsung pergi secepat kilat dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Melihat hal itu Gintoki jadi terkekeh gemas. "Betapa beruntungnya aku busa mendapatkan hati bocah manis itu," Ia masih terus saja tersenyum dan kemudian bersiap untuk kembali terlelap. "Nanti aku akan meminta lebih darinya,"

.

Hijikata memandang lurus ke luar jendela yang terbuka. Angin dengan lembut membelai wajahnya sambil sesekali memainkan surai hitam kelam itu. Ini sudah jam istirahat, tapi Hijikata lebih memilih untuk tidak meninggalkan kursi yang kini sudah menjadi tempat ternyaman di kelasnya.

"Hari pertama sekolah yang membosankan," Monolognya dengan pandangan yang masih belum lepas dari langit. "kuharap akan ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi,"

"Nee, minna, apa kalian tau hal yang sedang dibicarakan para siswi sekarang? Ini tentang Gin Sensei lho,"

Tiba-tiba saja telinga Hijikata menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Memang sih, Hijikata masih belum menoleh ke arah dua siswi di sampingnya itu, tapi telinganya terpasang untuk mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya ada apa? Bukankah Gin Sensei selalu dibicarakan oleh gadis gadis di sekolah?" Balas siswi lainnya.

'_Terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku dengan kepopuleran pacarku nona_,'

"Ya, memang sih, tapi ini sedikit berbeda, Gin Sensei sekarang mengejutkan semua orang," Ucap siswi pertama tadi. "mereka melihat Gin Sensei yang memeluk seorang wanita!"

'_Apa?! _' Hijikata yang dari tadi hanya diam langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan! Mana mungkin!" Bantah siswi lainnya dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya. Sama seperti Hijikata. "Pasti mereka hanya bercanda agar para siswi lainnya tidak lagi mengejar Gin Sensei," Belanya dan disetujui oleh Hijikata dalam hatinya.

"Aku serius! Bahkan mereka mendapatkan fotonya," Siswi itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri. "Ini," Ia segera memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada temannya. Dan setelah melihat itu, temannya jadi memasang wajah cemberut.

"Habislah harapan kita untuk mendapatkan hatinya," Ucap gadis itu dengan nada lemah.

'_Sampai mati pun kau tidak akan mendapatkannya bodoh_,' Balas Hijikata dalam hatinya. '_Astaga, kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini sih? _' sepertinya Hijikata sedang perang batin.

Dan karena terus saja diperhatikan, kedua siswi itu menoleh pada Hijikata. "Hijikata-kun, kau kenapa? Wajahmu gelisah begitu,"

"B-bukan apa apa, tapi.." Hijikata tersenyum canggung. "b-bisakah aku melihat foto itu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Um, tentu saja,"

Hijikata segera mengambil ponsel itu dan benar saja, terlihat jelas jika pacarnya itu sedang memeluk seorang wanita cantik ponytail dan senyum yang menghias di wajah yang biasanya hanya menampilkan raut mengantuk itu. '_Sialan, apa apaan dengan senyum itu, dan wanita ini juga, ikat rambut tadi pasti miliknya_,'

Kedua siswi yang duduk di samping Hijikata menjadi ngeri saat merasakan aura kegelapan menyelimuti Hijikata. "Hi-Hijikata-kun? Apakah sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati dan tanpa menoleh Hijikata segera menyerahkan ponsel itu.

Merasakan aura yang tidak enak itu, kedua gadis tersebut tau jika menjauh adalah pilihan terbaik. Sebenarnya Hijikata mau saja berdiri dari kursinya lalu pergi ke ruang guru dan langsung menghajar Gintoki dalam satu tendangan. Tapi untuk sekarang, Hijikata lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan semua amarahnya dan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghajar guru itu. '_Berengsek itu benar-benar merepotkan! Awas saja kau nanti!_ '

.

Oke, ini memang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan setelah jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sejam yang lalu, Hijikata masih saja terpaku di kursinya dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya. Ya, lebih baik untuk menunggu sekolah ini sedikit lebih sepi kan.

"Bilangnya saja hanya akan menatapku, tapi kenapa kau malah memeluk wanita itu sih?" Tanyanya pada sunyi sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang guru. Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, tidak sedetik pun Hijikata lewatkan untuk tidak mengutuk kekasih mesumnya itu.

Brak!

Gintoki yang memang hanya merokok sendirian di ruang guru untuk menunggu Hijikata terlonjak kaget saat mendapati Hijikata yang membuka pintuk dengan kasar. "Hijikata-kun, hati-hati. Nanti pintunya rusak malah aku yang disuruh menggantinya,"

Tidak membalas apa pun, Hijikata mendekati Gintoki dengan wajah tenangnya, bahkan ia bisa menyembunyikan aura gelapnya. Luar biasa. "Sensei, kau masih mau menungguku ya, terimakasih," Tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang entah kenapa terdengar dingin.

Gintoki mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka dengan nada bicara Hijikata. "Ah, sepertinya kau sedang marah," Tebak Gintoki yang seratus persen benar. Tidak membalas, Hijikata hanya balik menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan yang jelas kesal. "Kalau aku benar, ceritakan. Aku tidak suka lho, dengan ekspresi ini, aku kan maunya melihat raut wajah menggemaskanmu," Baru saja Gintoki ingin menarik tangan Hijikata untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Hijikata malah memberikan kejutan lain dengan segera duduk di pangkuan Gintoki.

Gintoki benar benar terkejut. Tidak pernah sekali pun Hijikata mau melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini jika bukan Gintoki yang memaksa dan menahannya. Namun lihat sekarang, bocah tsundere itu malah dengan nakal menggoda Gintoki dengan semua tingkah dan tatapannya itu.

"Sensei," Panggil Hijikata dengan nada suara lirih sambil mengambil rokok yang tadi terselip di kedua belah bibir Gintoki. Dan itu membuat Gintoki sedikit kesal, namun juga menyukainya. "aku sedang marah sekarang," Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

Gintoki tersenyum di sudut bibirnya. "Marah kenapa? Hal luar biasa apa yang bisa membuatmu jadi bocah 'nakal' seperti ini, hm?" Balas Gintoki dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah memeluk pinggang Hijikata posesif. "Ini jadi membuatku ingin memakanmu,"

Tidak membalas, Hijikata hanya terus saja menatap Gintoki dan malah kedua tangannya makin erat mengalung di leher Gintoki. Bahkan ia tidak sedikit pun menolak saat salah satu tangan Gintoki dengan bebas masuk ke dalam seragamnya. Dan jujur saja, Gintoki sangat bingung dengan kekasih manisnya ini.

Seperti yang beberapa orang bilang, diamnya seseorang saat marah, itu sama saja seperti kotak pandora. Jadi jangan mencoba untuk mengungkitnya. Jadi, meskipun Gintoki penasaran bukan main tentang hal apa Hijikata bisa jadi seperti ini, tapi sepertinya diam adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula, Gintoki bisa tau dari tatapan Hijikata yang sangat mengintimidasi, sudah jelas jika masalah ini berhubungan langsung dengannya. "Ah, kenapa bibir ini cemberut terus sih? Apa mau dicium?" Goda Gintoki sambil mengusapkan jempolnya pada bibir _peach_ Hijikata.

Hijikata malah makin membuat wajah cemberut dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Gintoki yang tampak kebingungan. "Cium saja, bukankah kau selalu mengklaim jika bibirku ini hanya boleh di sentuh olehmu," Ucapnya tiba-tiba yang seketika membuat otak Gintoki bekerja lebih lambat.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," Ucap Gintoki sedikit kebingungan, namun kemudian ekspresinya segera berubah dengan seringai jahil menghias wajah tampannya. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Hijikata yang terlihat masih dingin padanya. "dan aku suka itu," Bisiknya sensual di telinga Hijikata.

Hijikata yang sudah merasa bosan segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Gintoki dan mencium bibir dingin itu. Entahlah, Gintoki tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia mendapatkan kejutan hari ini. Mendapati kekasih tsunderenya ini menciumnya dengan sangat agresif ini seolah surga memberinya hadiah.

Dan tentu pria itu langsung menahan kepala Hijikata agar ia bisa lebih dalam menikmati goa hangat Hijikata. Bahkan saat Gintoki baru mulai membalas ciumannya, Hijikata sudah membuka mulutnya dan dengan nakal, lidahnya menggoda bibir Gintoki yang masih tertutup. Gintoki tersenyum puas hingga kemudian ia segera memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Hijikata.

Tidak mau ketinggalan, tangan kiri Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mengelus punggung halus Hijikata kini gantian mengelus perut Hijikata dan tentu membuat Hijikata kegelian. Sepertinya Hijikata sangat menikmati ciuman super panas mereka ini, siapa sangka jika Hijikata tidak akan mencegah Gintoki untuk melakukan hal yang, ia pikir sangat mesum dan memalukan ini. Biasanya kan Hijikata selalu saja memarahi Gintoki jika ia merasa bahwa Senseinya itu sudah terlalu berlebihan menyentuhnya.

Namun sekarang, bahkan Hijikata sedikit mendesah saat jari-jari Gintoki dengan nakal memainkan _nipple_nya. Dan ciuman mereka terpaksa berhenti saat Hijikata mendorong dada Gintoki agar ia bisa menghirup oksigen. Dengan bibir memerah yang basah dan wajah sayu yang sangat menggoda, Gintoki benar benar ingin mengatakan pada dunia jika pemuda manis ini adalah miliknya. Gintoki untuk pertama kalinya memuji Kami-sama karena telah menyuguhkannya pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan ini.

"Mnhh... Sensei.." lenguh Hjikata yang terdengar malu malu saat Gintoki terus saja mainkan kedua _nipple _merah mudanya dengan manja. Gintoki tersenyum gemas saat Hijikata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di pundaknya.

"A-aku masih marah lho," ucap Hijikata tiba-tiba dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Hm, ya, marah kenapa? Kau masih belum mau mengatakan apa-apa," Tanya Gintoki sambil mengulum daun telinga Hijikata membuat Hijikata sedikit melenguh.

"Seharusnya kau tau jika aku marah padamu," suara pemuda itu menjadi makin serak.

Tangan kiri Gintoki yang tadi masih terfokus pada kegiatan mesumnya berhenti sekejap. "Aku tau hal itu, tapi kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Hening sesaat, hingga bocah SMA itu menjawab. "Kau tau apa yang dibicarakan para murid sekarang?" tanya Hijikata dengan sedikit desahan yang mengiringi karena Gintoki yang beralih menciumi perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku tidak tau. Apa ada hubungannya dengan alasan kenapa kau sampai marah padaku?"

"Hm,"

"Ceritakan,"

Hijikata menggeliat saat merasakan Gintoki yang menggigit di ceruk lehernya hingga membuat bekas kemerahan. "Mereka mendapatkannya," mulainya membuat Gintoki sedikit bingung. "foto dimana kau memeluk seorang wanita," Gintoki menghentikan kegiatannya dalam jeda yang cukup lama. Hijikata yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum kosong. "sepertinya dia cantik sekali ya,"

"hum, dia sangat cantik,"

Perkataan yang keluar begitu mulus dari mulut Gintoki langsung membuat Hijikata menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Senseinya itu tidak percaya. "S-sensei! Apa maksudm–"

"Dia Tsukuyo Sensei," Potong Gintoki seketika membuat Hijikata diam. "Sensei baru kalian, dan dia juga temanku di masa sekolah dulu," Jelasnya balik menatap pada wajah Hijikata yang kembali cemberut.

"Bukan berarti kalian adalah teman lama kau bisa memeluknya se-mesra itu kan, dan aku yakin, pasti ikat rambut yang kulihat di perpus itu miliknya kan," interogasi Hijikata pada kekasihnya itu.

Gintoki sedikit memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Hijikata, kau..." kemudian ia menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Hijikata. "aneh, kau tidak sakit, tapi kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Wajah Hijikata memerah karena kesal. "Aku memang tidak sakit, baka!"

Gintoki berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian wajahnya langsung berbinar. "Hijikata, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Gintoki dengan bersemangat dan hati yang luar biasa bahagia.

Hijikata memukul kepala Gintoki sekali. "B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja, kau kan..." Hijikata dengan wajah memerahnya terus mengalihkan pandangannya untuk tidak menatap pria di depannya.

Gintoki menyeringai puas. "Hee, kalau cemburu kau kan bisa mengatakannya saja," godanya.

"Aku bilang tidak!"

Tidak mempedulikan perkataan Hijikata, Gintoki segera menghujani wajah Hijikata dengan kecupan kecupan ringan. Dan itu membuat Hijikata makin memerah saja. "Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih pada Tsukuyo setelah ini,"

"Sensei,"

Mendengar nada itu dengan wajah Hijikata yang menatapnya tajam membuat Gintoki terkekeh. "Kenapa? Kau mau marah lagi?"

Hijikata makin kesal saja dibuatnya. Pemuda itu benar benar tidak bisa membuat ekspresi wajah selain ekspresi yang sangat sangat kesal ini. "Kenapa juga sih, kau harus memeluknya? Dan kenapa pula bisa ceritanya kalian berduaan dalam perpustakaan?" Tanya Hijikata menuntut.

Gintoki menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Dia ingin bicara padaku tentang hal hal yang tidak dia ketahui mengenai sekolah baru tempatnya mengajar ini, makanya dia meminta bertemu denganku di perpustakaan," Ucap Gintoki menjawab satu pertanyaan Hijikata. "dan kenapa aku memeluknya? Hum.." Gintoki memasang wajah berpikir, membuat Hijikata kesal menunggu. "Hanya mau saja,"

Jawaban tidak terduga dari Gintoki itu benar benar membuat Hijikata ingin membunuhnya sekarang. "Ba–"

"Bukankah wajar jika aku memeluknya saat aku bahagia?" Gintoki langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum Hijikata sempat meneriakinya. "Dia memberitahuku jika ia akan segera menikah, maka wajar jika aku turut bahagia dan memeluknya sebagai seorang 'sahabat'," Jawab Gintoki dengan senyum terlukis di wajahnya.

Hijikata diam sesaat. Ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kebingungan seketika. "Maksud Sensei, dia sudah tunangan?" Gintoki mengangguk. "j-jadi..." wajah Hijikata kembali memerah, tapi kali ini bukan karena marah.

Gintoki tersenyum puas. "Bagaimana, kau sudah mengerti kan sekarang," tanyanya sambil mencubit gemas pipi Hijikata. "Luar biasa, kau jadi berubah seratus delapanpuluh darajat karena hal ini,"

"Urusai!"

Gintoki masih saja terkekeh melihat ekspresi malu Hijikata. "Nee, Hijikata-kun," ini dia, nada bicara yang penuh nafsu itu datang lagi. Tangannya yang tadi sempat keluar dari kemeja Hijikata kembali mencoba masuk. "ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi–"

"Aku harus pulang," Dan baru saja tangan nakal itu hampir kembali mengelus punggung mulus Hijikata, pemuda bersurai hitam itu turun dari pangkuan Gintoki. Dan Gintoki sendiri tidak sempat menahannya karena kebingungan.

"Eh? Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki benar-benar bingung mendapati Hijikata yang dengan wajah datarnya malah merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau sudah mau pulang? Padahal aku baru saja _hard_, apa kau–"

"Ya, aku tau jika kau _hard_, makanya aku mau pulang," balas Hijika dengan wajah datarnya namun sukses membuat Gintoki panik.

"H-hei! kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya kebingungan.

Hijikata menghela napasnya dan memandang Senseinya itu dengan jengkel. "Sensei, sekali pun kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan benar bahwa aku salah paham, tetap saja kau membuatku marah,"

"T-tapi kan," Gintoki memelas.

Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan satu lagi, kau menyentuhku terlalu banyak hari ini, jadi untuk seminggu kedepan, kau dilarang menciumku, atau pun mencuri beberapa skinhsip dariku,"

"Apa?!" Gintoki kaget bukan main. Bukankah ini sama saja dengan hukuman? "Hijikata-kun, kenapa kau mengatakan hal sekejam itu bahkan setelah kau membuat pacarmu _hard_?" Protes Gintoki yang tidak ditanggapi apa pun oleh Hijikata.

"Hijikata-kun," Gintoki berdiri dan merengek sambil memeluk pinggang Hijikata dari belakang.

Hijikata lagi lagi menghela napas panjang. "Sensei, aku mau pulang," ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan Gintoki dengan paksa.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ini saja kan?" tanya Gintoki. Hijikata tau apa yang dimkasud oleh Gintoki sekarang.

Hijikata menatap senseinya itu lama. "kau masih bisa berimajinasi kan," dan setalah mengatakan hal itu, dengan entengnya, Hijikata segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru meninggalkan Gintoki sendirian yang masih termenung tidak percaya.

"Hijikata!" meski pun ia sempat untuk menyusul Hijikata, tapi kemampuan lari Hijikata untuk kabur dalam situasi seperti ini memang tidak bisa di kalahkan oleh Gintoki.

"Matta nee, Sensei, aishiteru!" Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hijikata sebelum akhirnya turun dari tangga.

Gintoki mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Awalnya aku memang bersyukur sekali mendapati sifat nakal bocah itu yang cemburu, tapi kalau tau jika akhirnya begini, mending tidak udah kubuat dia makin cemburu," Gintoki memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Padahal kan aku ingin mengambil keperawanannya malam ini!"

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

A/N

Yo yo yo yo yo yo! Ini sequel yang aku udah janjiin... Jelek? Emang, aku aja bikinnya buru buru... Tapi semoga kalian terhibur ya! Dan makasih kalau emang ada yang sempat membaca cerita gaje ini... Arigatou minna!

Saa, aku gak mau banyak bacot ah..

Jaa, matta nee!

Virgo


End file.
